Love letters and Mischief
by Callisto Altair
Summary: Kitty has a crush on Bobby, but Bobby drives her crazy. One shot for a nice start


**A/N: Just watched XMen: Last Stand and DoFP few months ago (although I've watched Last Stand years ago), so yeah, been reading some fic and I liked the pairings some have made. So before anything else, this story would be in an alternate universe, wherein John didn't join the brotherhood and is with Rogue and has the habit of making mischief to drive everyone insane. Bobby, is sort of childish and at some point mature. Kitty is the girl next door type and a bit of a nerd. So first story, ciao!**

* * *

"John!" Kitty Pryde called as she chased John Allerdyce down the hall. It wasn't that bad to have your love letter for your big time crush to get stolen, but the problem is, the thief was none other than the best friend of your prince charming, who's been getting to your nerves since day 1, "Allerdyce, I swear I'm gonna kill you once I get my hands to you!"

"I have loved you ever since the day I met you" the pyromaniac teased as he kept running and turning to the school corridors at some point dodging the students and staffs that he may ran in to. This was not a problem for Kitty however, she just phased herself through the people on her way. They even ran into Scott who shouted "No running in the hallways!" John then took a turn and Kitty knows exactly where he's headed for, so she took the other way and phased through the wall.

John thought that he've lost her and started to slow down a bit when suddenly, "You're dead Allerdyce!"

The two crashed at each other. John dropped the letter on the floor and slid some meters across the hall. The two raced for the paper now a bit crumpled, but a woman suddenly passed by and saw the paper "What's this?"

"Sweet!" John exclaimed as he saw Rogue pick the letter up. He knew for sure that he won because his girlfriend has the thing he and Kitty have been fighting over at. Rogue saw the two scampering on the floor towards her as she started to scan the paper.

"Rogue, no!" Kitty cried as she ran to Rogue, but she was too late her friend was starting to read the contents of the paper and smirks start to crack up on her lips and possibly a haughty laugh will follow. She started to curse herself for being so careless with that paper, although she intends to give it to Bobby, but at the right time...when no John Allerdyce is around.

* * *

It was a fine afternoon for her, after her class, she decided to go to the library to do her assignments. She pranced around the hallway (_one of the things she regret for this day_) as she held her books and a notebook, in which she inserted the letter she wrote the night before in her hand. She kept on prancing and prancing, she even saw John on her way and gave him a warm smile (_another thing she regret for today_). When suddenly the fire manipulator laughed, "Hey Kitty, I never thought you were all that mushy towards Bobby?"

Kitty's eyes widened and she started to flip through the notebook where she placed the letter "Shit!" she turned around seeing John Allerdyce with the widest grin on his face as he held the paper the brunette was looking for.

She gave him the sweetest smile she could manage to give, "Hey, John, nice weather isn't it" (_she tried to keep the "sweet smile")_

John knows very well where this conversation is going. "Yeah, pretty sure 'those blue eyes won't burn off'"

Kitty started to twitch a bit, she wondered how was he able to read it that fast, but other than that all that is running through her head was she needed to grab that letter back or it would be the cause of her insanity. "Hey John nice clothes, you're wearing"

"You've seen me wearing these clothes many times, but i guess that I just 'smell as fresh as the morning breeze' though" he tried to control himself from laughing so hard.

That triggered Kitty, other than taking the paper back, she wanted to kill John as well. "Alright John, I don't wanna do this the hard way, please give me that paper back"

"What if I wanted the hard way?" he teased as he held the paper in the air. Kitty thought that he might burn it, and that would be a better idea. But John was not that stupid to not think of that.

"Okay John, one last call. Give it back" Kitty was now getting a bit more serious, but it seems that John is not buying it and started to tease her even more "That's it!"

Then that's the start of the wild goose chase between the two of them.

* * *

Rogue tried to control herself from laughing really hard, but she can't keep a straight face because of the mushy words Kitty wrote in the love letter "Now that was strange"

John stood up and walked to Rogue, "I just thought of the same thing, I thought you hated him? I mean, you always have an argument with him."

"Well, now I guess the more you hate, the more you'll love" Rogue shrugged.

Kitty started to blush because of the mixture of shame and the feelings he had for Bobby. It's true that they usually fight and not a day passes without anyone from the school hearing their arguments. "Could you just give it back and forget any of this has happened?"

Rogue and John looked at each other and sighed "Oka–"

"Hey, what's this?" the voice of Bobby Drake called as he pulled the paper from Rogue.

"Dear Bobby...hey this is for me! Sweet, someone took an effort to write a letter for me!"

A mixture of warm and cold sweat started to come out of Kitty, as well as a sudden grumbling of her inards and her feet started to shake. Everything in her head started to go haywire and she's starting to twitch even more, like she's going to have a nervous breakdown or something close to that.

"Dear Bobby" their blue eyed friend cleared his throat, "I have loved you ever since the day I truly met you, even though at most times we argue. I think it was just one of the many things I always liked about you. You have those beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the sea and you smell like the morning breeze..."

"Bobby, I don't think you should do that" Rogue said as she started to notice Kitty unable to move, "Do you mind handing it back?"

"Why? This is a letter for me so I have to read it" he cleared his throat again and began to read the last sentences, "I find your mischiefs really funny and you never fail to make me laugh. I like it when we argue because that is one of the only conversations we usually have. You may think that you always piss me off, but I never actually felt a tiny bit of hate towards you. I love you Bobby Drake...Love...Kitty"

Bobby looked at Kitty who was now on the verge of tears because of the humiliation she received for the day. "Kitty?" but before he could even say anything, she ran off to her room.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" John said as they watched Kitty disapper from their sight.

"I'll talk to her" Rogue sighed as she walked down the hall to follow Kitty

* * *

In Kitty's room Rogue could here her sobs, she knocked on the door and waited for her to open. After a few minutes a not so okay Kitty came out of the room.

"May I come in?" Rogue asked. Kitty replied with a nod then she went back to her bed. Rogue can't say anything at the moment. She practically blames herself because she was the last person holdong the letter before Bobby grabbed it. "Hey, it's gonna be okay"

"I have never been publicly humiliated in my whole life" although at the back of her mind only the four of them were in the scene, but still it was a bigtime humiliation for her and still the thought that someone might have heard everything is a bit frustrating for her, "I should've not written that letter in the first place"

Rogue sat next to Kitty and rubbed her back to comfort her "Well, you are to tell him soon enough, aren't you? And besides you never knew what his reactions are. He might be in their room by now jumping on his bed because of too much happiness"

Kitty shrugged she tried to recompose herself before speaking up, "But what of he's not? You know how much Bobby can't take things seriously sometimes"

Rogue sighed and placed her arms around her friends shoulder keeping their skin from touching "Well, we'll never know until you ask him"

* * *

Back to their room Bobby kept on reading the letter over and over again. He still can't make its contents sink in to him. He has a crush on Kitty, but he never thought that she might feel the same, "If you're gonna jump in your bed and make weird actions, I won't mind, I'd grab my phone to take a video"

"Kitty, likes me" Bobby said with his eyes wide. It is starting to settle in to him now as he read the last sentence again and again. He went to John who is currently playing with his smartphone and pounced on him.

"What the fuck is that for?" his roommate irritatingly asked, but Bobby didn't mind him and did it all over again "Cut it! Or I'll make you!"

Bobby grabbed John by his shoulder with a huge grin on his face and started to shake him, "Kitty likes me!"

"Stop shaking me!" the pyrokinetic demanded as he pushed his friend away, "So what are you gonna do now? She's practically in her room now crying and later on she'll plot her revenge against me"

Bobby stopped and think for what he might do for Kitty, but he can't seem to formulate a great way to respond to Kitty "I got nothing"

"Doesn't surprise me" John answered, jist then there was a knock on their room. Bobby opened it since he was the one closer. It was Rogue, Bobby quickky pulled her in the room to ask her many questions

"How is she now?" Bobby quickly asked

Rogue sat on John's bed and looked at Bobby who's eyes are widened to her, "Well she's better now, she said that if you want to talk to her about it go to the fountain at 7:00pm. By the way, John she asked me to tell you that you're dead"

John glanced at his girlfriend "Been expecting for that"

Bobby checked his phone for the time it's already 6:00pm, so he still has an hour to prepare. He rummaged into his drawers and constantly asked John and Rogue what clothes suits him better, although they were all just shirts anyway. He grabbed the best shirt for him and went into the bathroom for a quick bath. He fixed his hair and put on his perfume, "How do I look?"

"You look exactly as how you look everyday" John said without even looking at his roommate. Rogue hit him on the shoulder, even though he was actually right there's not much of a difference at how Bobby looks after his preparations.

"You look fine. It's almost 7:00pm, you better hurry up you don't want to give her the wrong impression, do you?" Bobby went out of the room as Rogue rushed him to do so, "John, get up!"

"What?" John asked quizzically doing some hand gestures at the same time, "I thought you wanted us to be alone for sending him off?"

"Don't you want to see the ending of this mess that you started?" Rogue raised a brow as she pulled her boyfriend to his feet, "And besides if this day turns out great, Kitty might just forget how much she hates you"

* * *

At the fountain Kitty arrived early so she can compose herself before seeing Bobby at their meeting place. This is the first time that they will talk without arguing about a movie or how great and wonderful the library is, "Okay, Bobby, first of all, I like you…wait…I love you…ugh! Why is this so hard?"

Bobby arrived and saw Kitty walking around the fountain doing some hand gestures and talking to herself. He found it amusing to see her after all the crazy things that happened today thanks to John. Bobby walked closer and cleared his throat to inform Kitty of his arrival.

"Bobby!" Kitty felt a little awkward after all that has happened earlier, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long enough to see you talking to yourself" he chuckled, "I knew I should've brought a camera and took a video of you"

"You know you'll pay for it" Kitty shrugged.

"You'll be the talk of town. It's a huge favor for you, you know" Bobby looked at the sky and started counting the stars

Kitty punched his shoulder hard for making such senseless at the same time pointless remarks. She forgot how awkward things were a while ago with the two of them, "Well, I found that both embarrasing and amusing"

Bobby turned his head to Kitty and remembered why the two of them are there in the first place, "So I heard some rumors going around here"

Kitty knows exactly where the conversation is going so she started to duck her head and look at her feet as she sat down on the edge of the fountain, "What rumors have you heard?"

"Well, besides 'Bobby Drake being awesome'" He glanced at Kitty, who instantly rolled her eyes to what he just said, "I heard someone has crush on me"

Kitty started to blush even more and suddenly felt very warm. Her heart started to skip beats and started to feel butterflies in her stomach, "W-well, she must...have a bad taste on guys for liking you"

Bobby grinned at her and stared at the night sky once again, "Yeah, she must be pretty stupid too"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Kitty punched him in the shoulder once again, but suddenly blushed for being guilty on having a crush on the guy beside her.

"Ow! I never said that you're stupid, I didn't even mention a name!" Bobby said as he rubbed his shoulder, "You know what, I can't really say that she's stupid. I look at her as the smartest girl in this school, not to mention that she's cute"

Kitty can't handle the smile that her face is forming and the whole place just got even warmer for her. She wanted to talk some more, but before she could talk, Bobby handed over her a paper, "I think this belongs to you"

"Thanks, so..." Kitty felt even more awkward, but she can't seem to handle it anymore, she let out a big sigh before she talked, "Okay, I have a crush on you. I can't even say that it's just as simple as that because I hate it when I see you with other girls"

"Why?" Bobby glanced at the girl beside him, who is now looking at him because of what he just asked "I mean of all the boys in school, why me?"

Kitty was quite amused to how serious Bobby is at the moment. She never saw him that way before, "Besides the fact that you're cute and you have those beautiful eyes, I guess the way you make me laugh at most times was the main reason"

"I like you too" Bobby blushed a bit after saying those words. He never planned on making their conversation that long bevause he wanted to confess his feelings for her that he've kept a secret for all the years they've known each other.

"Wh-what?" Kitty can no longer hide the redness of her face. If she were alone right now or in her room, she'd be screaming in joy or rolled over the floor, "You like me too? Why?"

"You're beautiful, smart, always makes me smile and you actually look cute when I drive you nuts" he smiled at her as he moved a bit closer to her

It was like a moment of cloud nine for her she started to lean backwards as if a bed of flowers is to catch her back. But before she realized that she'll fall in the pool behind her if she don't snap out of it, she was already on her way to get wet.

"Kitty!" Bobby shouted snapping Kitty out of her trance. But before she landed on the water she got on her phased state and the boy beside her got astonished of what he saw, "You're floating on water?"

"Pretty much" Kitty said as she stood up and start walking on the surface of the water, "At first, I thought it was some sort of messianic heritage since I am Jewish, but then I realized that it was just a part of my mutation. Since I can phase through solid objects because I simply manipulate the atomic structure of my body and of the object and make it as if I'm passing through liquid, I concluded that maybe I can do the opposite to liquid and gas."

"So you can walk on air too, huh?" Bobby stood up and touched the water, which instantly turned to ice, "Not only you can do that"

"Mine is more remarkable" Kitty rolled her eyes as she walked around the frozen pool.

"Nope, mine is better" Bobby winked. The two started to argue who did it better and both of them found it amusing pissing the other off. They somehow forgot the main purpose of the whole conversation they are currently having.

"My God, why don't you just kiss already?" a voice from behind the bushes cried

"John, I told you to stay down" another voice called. Then the bushes started to ramble and arguments from behind are heard. Rogue and John then emerged from the bushes, "Sorry, we didn't mean to bother the two of you. John, let's go!"

Kitty blushed as the their friends started to run back to the mansion. Bobby tucked in her hair and looked straight in her eyes, "Kitty, I love you"

"I love you to Bobby" Kitty smiled as Bobby leaned down to her. She closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes. The kiss was soft and warm, and Kitty had the feeling as if she was on two pulled away after hearing John making some cheering noises from afar. Rogue pulled him back inside the mansion instantly.

"He's dead" Bobby chuckled as he glanced at Kitty who just rolled her eyes, "So?"

Kitty raised a brow and smirked, "So?"

Bobby cleared his throat and held Kitty's hands "Does this mean, you're mine now?"

Kitty stared at his blue eyes and said, "Yes"

* * *

**Didn't expect myself to be all that mushy as well, anyway first fic and my imagination just peaks in every midnight up to 6:00am, probably find it a bit cheesy afterwards. Yeah, hope you liked it.**


End file.
